victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kindred Lore
= Kindred Lore 1 = * Basic understanding of the necessities (blood) and the banes (fire, sunlight, and wooden stake) of a vampiric existence. * Rumor that the biblical Caine was the first vampire. * Some say Kindred war among themselves, for various reasons. * Know many common Kindred specific terms. * The concept that raw power comes from the blood * You know that Kindred are separated into "Clans", tracing their heritage back to a single very old Kindred. * You are aware of the names of the most common "Clans" in your area (i.e. Brujah, Toreador, Lasombra. Etc.) * Understands the traditions surrounding Elysium = Kindred Lore 2 = * The concept that the closer one is to Caine the more power a kindred possesses * You understand the Embrace, the Blood Bond, creating Ghouls and Diablerie * Has heard of the Book of Nod * Has a rough knowledge of major events in Cainite History, such as the First City, Second City, Carthage, Anarch Rebellion, Founding of the Camarilla and Sabbat, etc * Can give short descriptions (equal to the descriptions in Laws of the Night) for 7-9 clans * Some say the world will come to an end when the eldest awake. = Kindred Lore 3 = * Can name the 13 clans and knows the V:TM, V:PG, and S:PG descriptions, in general specific terms. Includes the common weakness of each clan. * Has a basic understanding of the ten primary Disciplines (Animalism, Auspex, Dominate, Fortitude, Obfuscate, Protean, Presence, Potence, Thaumaturgy)--think general overview but not detailed V:TM write-ups * May have heard rumors about one of the rare clan-specific disciplines (Chimestry, Necromancy, Obtenebration, Quietus, Serpentis, and Vicissitude) * Knows several of the legends of the First Days or Gehenna. * Knows many of the old terms and their meanings * Can name a couple of the Antediluvians * You have heard rumors of Golconda * You know of the Gangrel/Tzimisce war against the Tremere. = Kindred Lore 4 = * You know the commandments of Caine (Pg. 76-77, 84-85 Book of Nod) * Basic knowledge of the minor bloodlines, to include disciplines common to them - think general overview but not detailed V:TM write-ups * Knowledge of a few of the Elder powers available in the ten primary Disciplines (Expert Disciplines)--again think general description not detailed write-ups * Has heard rumors of the Inconnu * May know something about Golconda * Can name many Antediluvians and many of the major Methuselah-- may know some vague legends about them * Can see the hidden meanings in day-to-day Kindred politics. = Kindred Lore 5 = * A working familiarity with several editions, variora, and translations of the Book of Nod as well as some other apocryphal writings * Experienced that Cainite society is likely to be more accurately measured in millennia rather than mere centuries * Knows some general details about the Jyhad and who the some of the real players are. * Know the legends surrounding the Diablerie of the Antediluvians (Saulot, Brujah, Cappadocius) * Has probably seen the equivalent to a full copy of the Book of Nod (although several drastically different versions exist) * Having suspicions where an Antediluvian sleeps * Know about the City of Enoch in the Shadowlands, and its recent destruction. Category:Lores Category:Creature Lore